1. Field of the Invention
The cephalosporins of the present invention in general possess the usual attributes of such compounds and are particularly useful in the treatment of bacterial infections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cephalosporins are a well-known group of semisynthetic antibacterial agents made originally, for example, by acylation of the 7-amino group of the nucleus 7-aminocephalosporanic acid (7-ACA) and later by similar acylation of nuclei derived therefrom, as by modification of its substituent at the 3-position. Various reviews have appeared in the scientific literature (e.g. Cephalosporins and Penicillins--Chemistry and Biology, edited by Edwin H. Flynn, Academic Press, New York, 1972, and particularly pages 554-569) and in the patent literature, e.g. as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,948; 3,741,965; 3,743,644; 3,759,904; 3,759,905; 3,766,175; 3,766,906; 3,769,281; 3,796,801; 3,799,923; 3,812,116; 3,813,388; 3,814,754 and 3,814,755 (all U.S. Class 260-243C).
Issued patents on 3-thiolated cephalosporins in which the 7-substituent is
(a) .alpha.-Amino-.alpha.-phenylacetamido include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,641,021, 3,734,907, 3,687,948, 3,741,965, 3,757,015, 3,743,644, Japan No. 71/24400 (Farmdoc 46374S), Belgium No. 776,222 (Farmdoc 38983T; U.K. No. 1,328,340 which includes various substituents on the benzene ring), Belgium No. 772,592 (Farmdoc 19696T; U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,948, 3,734,907 and 3,757,012), West Germany 2,202,274 (Farmdoc 50428T) corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,904, Netherlands 7205644 (Farmdoc 76309T; U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,014); and
(b) o-, m- or p-aminoethoxyphenylacetamido as Netherlands 72/13968 (Farmdoc 24740U) corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,905 and
(c) o-aminomethylphenylacetamido as Netherlands 72/06326 (Farmdoc 76374T) (which also reviews the older patent literature concerning substituted 7-phenylacetamidocephalosporanic acids) corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,176 and 3,766,175; and
(d) N-(phenylacetimidoyl)aminoacetamido as U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,779; and
(e) .alpha.-amino-.alpha.-(1,4-cyclohexadienyl)acetamido as in Belgium 766,222 (Farmdoc 38983T; U.K. Pat. No. 1,328,340).
Additional similar disclosures are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,779 (Belgium 771,189; Farmdoc 12819I), Japan No. 72/05550 (Farmdoc 12921T), Japan No. 72/05551 (Farmdoc 12922T), U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,673 (Belgium 759,570; Farmdoc 39819S), Belgium No. 793,311 (Farmdoc 39702U) and Belgium No. 793,191 (Farmdoc 39684U).
Issued disclosures of 3-thiolated cephalosporins in which the 7-substituent is 7-mandelamido (7-.alpha.-hydroxyphenylacetamido) are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,021, France No. 73.10112, U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,801, Great Britain No. 1,328,340 (Farmdoc 38983T), U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,775, Japan No. 4844293 (Farmdoc 55334U) and in Hoover et al., J. Med. Chem. 17(1), 34-41 (1974) and Wick et al., Antimicrobial Ag. Chemo., 1(3), 221-234 (1972).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,623 (and, for example, also U.K. No. 1,295,841 and West Germany No. 1,953,861) discloses specifically and with working details the preparation of 2-mercapto-1,3,4-thiadiazole-5-acetic acid and its conversion to 7-(1H-tetrazol-1-yl-acetamido)-3-(5-carboxymethyl-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylthi omethyl)-3-cephem-4-carboxylic acid which is also disclosed in West Germany Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,262,262.